


Плюшевый мишка

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Уитни хотела вернуться домой, ничего не бояться, снова увидеться с родными, но теперь её семьёй был Джейсон, и он её никуда не отпустит.





	Плюшевый мишка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teddy Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120681) by [Bitter_Baristas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Baristas/pseuds/Bitter_Baristas). 

Время остановилось в лабиринте мрачных тоннелей. Кожа Уитни была бледной от недоедания, глаза пожелтели, а надежда на спасение стремительно испарялась. Раньше Миллер никогда особо не волновалась о собственной внешности, но теперь ей было тревожно наблюдать за ухудшавшимся внешним видом. Она вздохнула и отбросила назад волнистые слипшиеся от грязи пряди волос, чтобы избежать неприятного ощущения на коже. Закашлявшись, девушка опустила голову на руки. Из-за простуды она не могла понять, холодно ли ей или, наоборот, слишком жарко, но одно Уитни знала наверняка: одежда противно пропиталась потом. Миллер отчаянно нуждалась в освежающем душе и новой одежде, но ещё больше в том, чтобы быть дома, в своей постели и в безопасности.

Она раздражённо убрала непослушный локон, лезущий в глаза. Неожиданно где-то в стороне послышался скрип. Уитни, ахнув, подскочила на месте, но тут же выдохнула с облегчением, поняв, что источником внезапного звука был вовсе не Джейсон. Напряжение спало, а взгляд переместился в сторону ответвления «тоннеля смерти», куда Вурхиз сбрасывал изуродованные тела. В этом неприветливом месте, с гнилым воздухом и полным отсутствием солнечного света, Уитни не переставала удивляться наличию иных форм искусственного освещения, заполнявших пространство слабым сиянием. Фонарики? Но Миллер ни разу не видела, чтобы её похититель зажигал свечи или использовал фонари.

Колокольчики, привязанные к потолку, пронзительно зазвенели и затихли.

Сердце Уитни бешено заколотилось, дыхание стало затруднённым и шумным, причём настолько, что легко могло бы заглушить грохот, издаваемый Джейсоном, спускавшимся по тоннелю. От мыслей об этом у девушки вырвался истеричный смешок, а взгляд судорожно заметался по тускло освещённой комнате. Забавно, насколько громким и неуклюжим мог быть Вурхиз даже когда молча выслеживал своих жертв. Зачем он натыкался на предметы, стучал по ним, задевал разные штуки, свисавшие с потолка? Может быть, это было своеобразным предупреждением или приветствием вроде «Дорогая, я дома!»?

В животе Уитни образовалась неприятная пустота, а слёзы вновь начали застилать глаза. С каких пор это адское место стало для неё домом?

Когда Джейсон наконец вернулся, сердце Уитни снова панически застучало, и девушка беспомощно забилась в угол. Её похититель стоял в дверном проёме, держа в руках окровавленное мачете, и пристально смотрел на пленницу.

И когда только успело привычное волнение и страх при одном взгляде на него смешаться с неким чувством успокоения?

Уитни постаралась отодвинуться как можно дальше, когда Джейсон проходил мимо неё, неся на плече тело очередной жертвы, а затем сбросил его к другим гниющим трупам. В это время мысли Миллер были заняты её больной и слабой матерью. Девушка планировала оставить её всего на пару дней, но в итоге прошло несколько недель, проведённых в кандалах и испуге. По крайней мере, первые три недели были именно такими, хотя Уитни уже ни в чём не была уверена.

Почему? Этот вопрос постоянно преследовал её. Почему она оказалась оторванной от цивилизации, а все её друзья были безжалостно убиты? Что в ней было особенного? Уитни дотронулась до медальона, висевшего на шее.

_«Она ведь так похожа на тебя. Чему ты тогда удивляешься?»_

Уитни иронизировала, но молодая женщина на фото действительно очень походила на Миллер, и с этим придётся смириться. Уитни — копия матери Джейсона, и потому она избежала смерти. Но несмотря на это, девушка хотела обратного. Хотя бы знать, когда Вурхиз всё-таки соберётся покончить с ней, чтобы морально подготовиться, с достоинством принять свою участь и прекратить страдания. Как бы ни было страшно, Уитни искренне хотела, чтобы Джейсон убил её, но от идеи попросить его об этом и посмотреть на реакцию пришлось отказаться. Уитни тщательно взвесила все «за» и «против» подобной просьбы, а также её последствия, но разум упорно заставлял её до последнего верить в то, что Вурхиз никогда не причинит ей вреда. Обычно жестокий Джейсон демонстрировал поистине удивительную сдержанность. Его не раз ослепляли вспышки гнева, он швырял и пинал предметы, но со своей пленницей всегда был мягким. Как ребёнок, бережно играющий с фарфоровой куклой, зная, что грубая игра может её уничтожить.

Однажды, когда Уитни, испуганная и подавленная, только попала сюда, Джейсон присел перед ней на корточки и нежно погладил её по щеке. В его глазах, скрытых мешковатой маской, отражалась какая-то безумная забота. Возможно, в нём ещё оставалось что-то человеческое.

Резкие неприятные звуки внезапно заполнили помещение. Уитни вскрикнула и придвинулась ближе к стене. Джейсон затачивал своё мачете, и ничто не могло заглушить этот кошмарный звук. Уитни притянула колени к груди и начала медленно раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, бормоча под нос колыбельную, которую когда-то пела ей мать, чтобы успокоить. Миллер не помнила слов, но мотив до сих пор сохранился в её памяти.

Джейсон на мгновение замер и прислушался, не сводя глаз с пленницы. Она плакала, её красивое лицо исказилось от боли. Допев колыбельную, она впала в истерику, всхлипывая и упоминая мать и кого-то по имени Клэй. Джейсон, приблизившись к Миллер, задыхавшейся от слёз, неуверенно дотронулся до неё, а затем крепко обнял за хрупкие плечи.

Уитни очнулась, и все её чувства буквально закричали об опасности, но естественная потребность в поддержке хоть от кого-нибудь перевешивала здравый смысл. Девушка снова разрыдалась и прижалась к груди Вурхиза. К изумлению Миллер, Джейсон был тёплым, твёрдым и… настоящим.

— Джейсон, Джейсон, Джейсон, — повторяла она сквозь слёзы.

Это звучало так нелепо, ведь она ненавидела его. Уитни всегда старалась быть сильной ради мамы и брата. Она никогда не плакала, как больно бы ей не было. Но Джейсон неизбежно менял её, и за это она его ненавидела. За то, что заставлял её мучиться и бояться, в то время как её семья нуждалась в ней.

Уитни отключилась в объятиях убийцы, потеряв сознание от физического и морального истощения. Джейсон осторожно опустил ослабленное тело девушки на кровать и убрал с её лба несколько грязных прядей. Затем взял в руки медальон, открыл его, посмотрел на фотографию и после этого вернулся к затачиванию лезвия мачете, окончательно решив, что это оружие никогда не навредит бедной пленнице, которую он спас от злого мира.

И чтобы защитить Уитни — и свою мать — он и держал её здесь, подальше от плохих людей.

Джейсон, оглянувшись на Миллер, отложил мачете и поднялся наверх. Вскоре он вернулся, держа что-то, и, откинув одеяло, вложил в руки Уитни плюшевого медведя.

Девушка инстинктивно прижала игрушку к себе и сквозь сон пробормотала что-то вроде благодарности. Джейсон, посмотрев на неё, кивнул и поспешил к месту, откуда снова зазвенели колокольчики, в очередной раз нарушившие спокойствие в его мире…


End file.
